Audience measurement of media (e.g., any type of content and/or advertisements, such as broadcast television and/or radio, stored audio and/or video played from a memory, such as a digital video recorder or digital video disc, a webpage, audio and/or video presented (e.g., streamed) via the Internet, a video game, etc.) often involves the collection of media identifying information (e.g., signature(s), fingerprint(s), code(s), tuned channel identification information, time of exposure information, etc.) and people data (e.g., user identifier(s), demographic data associated with audience members, etc.). The media identifying information and people data can be combined to generate, for example, audience ratings and other audience measurement metrics. In some examples, these metrics can track the changes in audience over the length of the media (e.g., minute-by-minute audience ratings).